Project Summary/Abstract The goal of this exploratory research project is to improve understanding about the mechanisms by which mammalian neural circuits decode environmental chemosensory information and use that information to support survival and reproduction. Specifically, the proposed research will investigate cell type-specific neural codes in the parallel brain pathways of the mouse accessory olfactory system (AOS). The AOS possesses a single neural circuit, the accessory olfactory bulb (AOB), that links the peripheral sensory neurons in the nose to powerful regions in the limbic system, but it remains unclear how information about naturally-occurring blends of social chemosignals is extracted through the AOB and its downstream targets. The exploratory research plan will utilize existing ex vivo approaches and collaboratively develop in vivo multi-site multielectrode AOS recording methods to investigate neuronal ensemble in the AOB and its downstream targets. This research will produce data linking sensory experience to ?mission critical? mammalian behavioral states, and improve our understanding of mammalian physiology. The gains made by these studies and the establishment of new experimental and analytical tools will ultimately benefit human health.